Operating or using a vehicle creates extended periods of low interaction for the driver or user. Most drivers are driving in their vehicles alone, with a lack of interactive communication or intellectual stimulation. Long commutes only exacerbate the problem, as lack of stimulation is combined with long stretches of monotonous activity. This problem doesn't go away in current autonomous vehicles, as the driver must remain vigilant and take control of the vehicle should the need arise.
The use of audio devices, such as radios or recorded audio has been used in the past. However, standard audio devices suffer in this aspect as they only provide sound to the driver or user. Devices such as smart phones and tablet computers have increasing capabilities, such as networking features, high definition video, touch interfaces, and applications. However, these devices are limited in their ability to engage the driver or user.